


pakkomielle

by littlerosie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Badass characters, Character Insert, Character Study, Class Issues, Coming of Age, F/F, F/M, Feminism, Overcoming Sexism, Pureblood Society (Harry Potter), Sexism, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, all the blacks are good looking oops, and you can fight me on that, dirty scenes, i deeply apologise for that, i love the black family, maybe incest depending on how degenerate i feel, might turn mary sue, orion actually wanted a daughter, pureblood, secretly soft parents, soft sibling relationships, the black parents turn adorable, the black siblings are adorable, this might turn extremely au and im not sorry, timetravel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 18:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20680250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlerosie/pseuds/littlerosie
Summary: Where in which Sirius isn't the first born, a daughter being the plague of her parents.The black family gets a second chance, but with a new addition.





	pakkomielle

**Author's Note:**

> Walburga faces the worst mistake and comes to a new conclusion, and Orion wants to keep what is his.

Lyra Melania Black, born on the thirteenth of September, year 1949, with the wind sweeping towering trees and the screech of newborns ringing through the air. Walburga screamed as the final contraction tore through her body, the medic letting out a pleased cry when he saw a head of black. A baby girl was born on a night where a storm brew and a curse lay at the tip of her mother’s tongue.  
A failure on the woman, the lack of a male heir would send the head of the family storming through the halls, snarling like a barbarian. Twenty-four years old and forced to bear a child with a man eight years her junior, still wet around the ears and eager to please. This was bound to set a large torrent through the pureblood community, for the black family had boasted of a handsome young boy to be born, with natural talent within him that is present in all those who are blacks. 

The indulgent smirks of the men and the amused looks between the women sent Walburga into a mad haze. Looks of saccharine bore down on her, her husband holding her waist possessively and his cold stormy eyes chasing any eyes from his wife. As much as Walburga hated the man, she had to admire the way he protected her from the silent mocking, even though his actions seem to encourage more sneering. It was a juicy scandal that woman like Walburga had married a boy like Orion. A pureblood girl was always wed to a man older than her, and to be frank her situation was hilarious.  
A boy groom still under his father’s thumb and a whore of a bride, what a delicious mix.  
Two things that she had done wrong, marrying a boy with far too much pride and bearing him a child. She had tried to repent by presenting a boy, but with having a girl she would be forced to carry more children till a boy was born. Her suffering would continue.

As had been predicted, Arcturus Black had been furious. Fury in his eyes he stormed in, knuckles white and visibly shaking. The girl will not debut till an heir is born… he had growled through gritted teeth. We will not allow her to be acknowledged as the first born.  
The words had been like a punch, and she bore through it without a flicker in her mask.

After the man had left, Walburga had been left to her thoughts, till the child was brought into her room. As she held her baby, she almost felt a tinge of what could be maternal instinct. An overwhelming sense of warmth flooded her heart and a strong urge to protect this tiny life brought a fog to her eyes. This was all crushed when the father strutted in. 

The smile he gave her had been the first real one she had seen since they had first met. It was almost as if he felt a real sense of pride in her. Though the smile had lit his handsome face, she could not bring herself to return the look. If only she had removed the child before he found out, then this entire thing could’ve been avoided. Actually, if she had never met Orion then she would be in the arms of a proper groom, one that sought not to own her but to lover her. But that was clearly too good for her, and she was now faced with the boy that had brought her to pieces.  
Smug satisfaction on his face, his presence was overbearing and his magic potent. He walked with the arrogance with a true pureblood scion, one that was well aware of his power and looks. It had been a mistake to underestimate him, she had taken him lightly due to his age. He now had enough power to control her, and soon he would go back to Hogwarts and finish his exams and seal his position as the head of the family, only giving him more power over her. 

His eyes were heavy lidded as he watched her, the baby in her arms and exhaustion wearing at her features. His black hair was slightly ruffled, not as neat as it usually was, and his grey eyes were darker than usual.  
“If you are a good mother and submissive to me, I won’t make this difficult for you. I’ll take care of you as I promised in our vows” he spoke in a low tone, watching her carefully.  
A flash of anger had caused her cold silver eyes to bear into him.  
“I guess that you’re pleased that you have one this, aren’t you? That have bought me to this and without escape.”  
He gave no response to her cold words, only furthering her anger. “Look at me when I talk to you! Have you no respect for your wife?” her voice edged on a snarl. He glanced at her, his own eyes flaring. Her remained in a stony silence, but the thing that caused the woman to cease in her anger was a massive torrent of pure magical energy that flooded over her own. The density and the magnitude had forced into quiet, and for the first time the proud slithering felt a flicker of fear for her husband.  
The silence was deafening on the plain ear, but their magic crashed in sounds that would terrify those who could listen. Walburga reseeded and allowed the boy to come closer and examine his spawn. 

He reached his to touch her with long, elegant fingers, brushing at the soft tuft of black hair. His hands skimmed over her tiny face, peaceful now that she was at rest.  
“Lyra. We shall name her Lyra Melania Black.” His voice left no room for argument, his eyes flicking up to see for her reaction. She didn’t give any response, opting to laying down properly and allowing him to take hold of the child. Shutting her eyes, she dozed, un-wanting to continue her conversation with him. 

As he gazed at the child, an odd feeling clenched at his chest. Though she was not a boy, he could get used to having her.

\------------


End file.
